looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusher
Crusher is a character in The Looney Tunes Show. Biography Crusher first appeared in "Jailbird and Jailbunny", as a jail inmate. He is shown to hold a grudge against Bugs and Daffy for unknown reasons, possibly because they called him "neanderthal-shaped head man" many times throughout the episode. He tries to punch Bugs for insulting him, while they were eating. He doesn't however and plays innocent, after it is revealed that the guards were watching. Later on, Crusher chases Bugs and Daffy off of a cliff, thus being the reason they had became on the lam. Near the end of the episode (after Bugs and Daffy are released from jail after being caught), Daffy tells Crusher that he will miss him the most, which causes Crusher to growl in anger. Image:Looney103-7-300x168.jpg|Crusher, about to punch Bugs for insulting him.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Plays Innocent and Holds Back.png|Crusher plays innocent after the police notices that he was going to punch Bugs.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Crusher glares at Daffy for rambling.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Crusher is also in Yosemite Sam's Merrie Melodie, "Blow My Stack", where he attends the anger management classes. In The Fish and Visitors, Crusher is briefly seen on Yosemite Sam's television wrestling. In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Crusher is shown at the beach in the Merrie Melodie, "Yellow Bird", where he is shown caring for a young girl (possibly his daughter or niece). He also starts a conflict with Sylvester in the song, since Sylvester destroyed the young girl's sandcastles, ruined his ice cream and made him crash into the girls and castles. Also, he seems to like sexy ladies when one bikini-clad girl walked by him only to make him feel infatuated. He appears again in the episode "Mr. Weiner", where he was the hot dog eating champion for years running. His streak ended after Daffy cheated to win the contest. However, after it was revealed that he had cheated, Crusher got his title back. Image:Snapshot20110807232257.png|Sylvester about to be punched by Crusher.|link=Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807232441.png|Crusher affectionately looks at the bikini-clad lady.|link=Yellow Bird Appearences Season 1 *103. "Jailbird and Jailbunny" (debut) (Merrie Melodies) *104. "Fish and Visitors" (cameo) *113. "To Bowl or Not to Bowl" (Merrie Melodies) *224. "Mr. Weiner" Trivia *Crusher is the famous animated wrestler of the 1940's and 1950's Looney Tunes shorts. **The press release says: Fans of the classic Looney Tunes series will recognize the toughest inmate of all. The Crusher, that famous animated wrestler of the 1940’s and 1950’s, takes a quick dislike to the new convicts and expresses his sentiments with angry grunts. *Crusher presumably has gotten released from jail due to being seen at a beach in Yellow Bird. **Though, Yellow Bird could have taken place in the past, similar to I'm a Martian taking place in the past when Marvin the Martian still lived on Mars. *He has eaten 61 hot dogs at a hot dog eating competition in one sitting, earning himself a satin jacket, and the name, "Mr. Weiner" for a year. Category:Characters